coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9784 (31st May 2019)
Plot As Carla packs a bag, she eyes all of the devices in the cafe flat suspiciously, convinced she's being watched. After another meeting with Scott, she sneaks out through the cafe unnoticed, overhearing Peter telling Scott about her kidney problems as she goes. Sarah tells Gary that Nick is suspected of causing the factory roof collapse. Carla sees a missing person flyer with her picture on it next to a 'wanted' advert and fuses the two in her mind, fuelling her paranoia. Gary sees her and is taken as an ally against the people who are after her kidney. Carla grabs his phone when he takes it out to call Peter, dropping it in a bag full of stolen phones. He persuades her to give it back. At the park, Carla asks a woman for help to cut a microchip out of her ear. She's distracted by the sight of a person wearing a red anorak and follows them, thinking it's Hayley. The Connors, Roy and Peter frantically search for Carla and are alarmed to see her climbing the fire escape in Victoria Street. Carla believes she's with Hayley but onlookers can see that she's alone. At the top, 'Hayley' turns to face Carla, revealing their identity to be Rana. 'Rana' scolds Carla for killing her before departing down the stairs. Peter slowly approaches Carla, afraid of scaring her. Mistaking him for Aidan, Carla is overjoyed to see him. Peter plays along and assures her that Rana's death was an accident. Carla feels she's rotten to the core and climbs the railing to jump off. Peter manages to pull her down, causing her to snap out of the hallucination and see Peter as himself just as the police and ambulance arrive, called by Johnny. Carla is taken to hospital and given a sedative. Peter's worried that she'll be scarred for life. Returning to Carla's side, he's told that someone was just in the room with her. Peter dismisses it as another hallucination. In the hospital's reception, Gary listens to Sarah's voicemail messages, having snuck into Carla's room and retrieved the phone from her stash. His message recorded in Rick's office includes a confession to sabotaging the factory roof, in the hope that he'd be hired to repair the damage. After listening, he deletes the message. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth (Voice only, uncredited) Guest cast *Scott Heritage - James Doherty *Social Worker - Lola Sonola *Woman - Alice Offley *PC Qureshi - Haider Mohammed Javed *A&E Psychiatric Liaison Nurse - Dana Haqjoo Places *Rovers Return Inn - ''Public *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Reception, corridor and Carla's room *Park Notes *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. *This episode focuses almost entirely on Carla Connor's psychosis storyline and employs sound effects, music and tight camera angles to portray Carla's state of mind in several scenes, including the opening scene in the cafe flat, Carla escaping through Victoria Street, and later when Carla is alone in her hospital bed. Her hallucinations are also seen including the 'Wanted' posters with her face on them, a crowd of onlookers during her conversation with Gary, and the woman with the red anorak, who turns out to be Rana. Bhavna Limbachia reprises her character and is credited for the appearance, in her final contribution to the series. *The scene where Gary listens to the voicemail messages on Sarah's phone was recorded in the main reception area at MediaCity studios, with appropriate set dressing to disguise it as the entrance to Weatherfield General. *Neil Finnighan was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla suffers a severe psychotic episode, and when she goes missing, Peter, Roy, Johnny, Michelle and Kate phone the emergency services. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,749,799 viewers (11th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns